freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
AppData
Pliki AppData - pliki typu text/plain zawarte w katalogu C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications zawierające dane indywidualne dotyczące gry, jak aktualna noc, czy ukończone tryby w custom night. Należy jednak pamiętać, że modyfikowanie tego pliku ręcznie jest równoznaczne z oszustwem, a nieumiejętne wprowadzanie zmian może spowodować błędy w grze. Odpowiedzialność za taką edycje ponosisz ty sam/a. FNaF 1= FNaF 1 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/freddy freddy level=''(Numer aktualnej nocy standardowej pierwsza, 2-noc druga, 3-noc trzecia, 4-noc czwarta, 5-noc piąta)'' lives=''(Życia-mechanika nieużywana 0-5)'' beatgame=''(Czy ukończono noc 5?-pierwsza gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat6=''(Czy ukończono noc 6?-druga gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat7=''(Czy ukończono noc 7 w trybie 4/20?-trzecia gwiazdka {od wersji 1.13} 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FNaF 2= FNaF 2 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/freddy2 freddy2 cine=''(Cutscenka początkowa była, 1-była)'' level=''(Numer aktualnej nocy standardowej pierwsza, 2-noc druga, 3-noc trzecia, 4-noc czwarta, 5-noc piąta)'' turn= beatgame=''(Czy ukończono noc 5?-pierwsza gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat6=''(Czy ukończono noc 6?-druga gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat7=''(Czy ukończono noc 7? 1-tak)'' c1=''(Czy ukończono pierwsze wyzwanie "20/20/20/20"?-trzecia gwiazdka 1-tak)'' c2=''(Czy ukończono drugie wyzwanie "New & Shiny"?-Figurka Toy Bonnie'go na stole 1-tak)'' c3=''(Czy ukończono trzecie wyzwanie "Double Trouble"?-Maskotka Bonnie'go na stole 1-tak)'' c4=''(Czy ukończono czwarte wyzwanie "Night of Misfits"?-Figurka Balloon Boy'a na stole 1-tak)'' c5=''(Czy ukończono piąte wyzwanie "Foxy Foxy"?-Maskotka Foxy'ego na stole 1-tak)'' c6=''(Czy ukończono szóste wyzwanie "Ladies Night"?-Maskotka Chicki na stole 1-tak)'' c7=''(Czy ukończono siódme wyzwanie "Freddy's Circus"?-Maskotka Freddy'ego na stole 1-tak)'' c8=''(Czy ukończono ósme wyzwanie "Cupcake Challaenge"?-Babeczka na stole 1-tak)'' c9=''(Czy ukończono dziewiąte wyzwanie "Fazbear Fever"?-Atrapa mikrofonu na stole 1-tak)'' c10=''(Czy ukończono dziesiąte wyzwanie "Golden Freddy"?-Maskotka Golden Freddy'ego na stole 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/freddy3 freddy3 level=''(Numer aktualnej nocy standardowej pierwsza, 2-noc druga, 3-noc trzecia, 4-noc czwarta, 5-noc piąta)'' bb=''(Czy Balloon Boy zebrał ostatniego balona? 1-tak)'' cake=''(Czy Mangle zebrało tort? 1-tak)'' k1=''(Czy Balloon Boy dał pierwszy tort?-pierwsze dziecko-Freddy 1-tak)'' k2=''(Czy Toy Chica dał drugi tort?-drugie dziecko-Chica 1-tak)'' k3=''(Czy Fredbear dał trzeci tort?-trzecie dziecko-Foxy 1-tak)'' k4=''(Czy Shadow Bonnie dał czwarty tort?-czwarte dziecko-Bonnie 1-tak)'' k5= cine=''(Czy była cutscenka z śmiercią Purple Guy'a? 1-tak)'' goodend=''(Czy Puppet dał piąty tort?-piąte dziecko-Golden Freddy-Menu Extra-zakładka "Minigry" odblokowana-druga gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beatgame=''(Czy ukończono noc 5?-pierwsza gwiazdka, Nightmare mode odblokowany, Menu Extra-zakładka "Animatroniki" odblokowana-bad end 1-tak)'' beat6=''(Czy ukończono noc 6?-Menu Extra-zakładka "Jumpscare" i "Cheats" odblokowana-trzecia gwiazdka 1-tak)'' nocams=''(Czy cheat "No Errors" aktywny? 1-tak)'' hyper=''(Czy cheat "Aggressive" aktywny? 1-tak)'' vents=''(Czy cheat "Radar" aktywny? 1-tak)'' fast=''(Czy cheat "Fast Night" aktywny? 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FNaF 4= FNaF 4 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/fn4 fn4 test=''(Początkowe informacje o prawidłowej głośności 1- tak)'' night=''(Numer aktualnej nocy standardowej pierwsza, 2-noc druga, 3-noc trzecia, 4-noc czwarta, 5-noc piąta)'' scene=''(Cutscenki days until the party, 1-4 days until the party, 2-3 days until the party, 3-2 days until the party, 4-1 day until the party, 5-0 days until the party)'' beat5= beat6=''(Czy ukończono noc 6?-Menu Extra-zakładka "Making Fredbear", "Jumpscares", "Fun with Plushtrap" i "Nightmare" odblokowane-druga gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat7=''(Czy ukończono noc 7/Nightmare?-Menu Extra-zakładka "Cheats" odblokowane-trzecia gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat8=''(Czy ukończono noc 8/(4/20)?-Menu Extra-zakładka "Challenges" i "Fun with Nightmare Balloon Boy" odblokowane-czwarta gwiazdka 1-tak)'' s1=''(Czy challenge "Blind Mode" ukończony? 1-tak)'' s2=''(Czy challenge "Mad Freddy" ukończony? 1-tak)'' s3=''(Czy challenge "Insta-Foxy" ukończony? 1-tak)'' s4=''(Czy challenge "Blind Mode&Mad Freddy&Insta-Foxy" ukończony? 1-tak)'' s5=''(Czy challenge "All Nightmares" ukończony? 1-tak)'' s6=''(Czy challenge "All Nightmares&Blind Mode" ukończony? 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FNaF World= FNaF World C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/info C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/fnafw1 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/fnafw2 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/fnafw3 __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FNaF SL= FNaF SL C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/sl sl intro=''(Cutscenka początkowa była, 1-była)'' current=''(Numer aktualnej nocy standardowej pierwsza, 2-noc druga, 3-noc trzecia, 4-noc czwarta, 5-noc piąta)'' beat1=''(Czy ukończono noc 5 w Scooping Room'ie?-Menu Extra odblokowane-pierwsza gwiazdka 1-tak)'' keycard=''(Czy Circus Baby Minigame zostało ukończone?-druga gwiazdka 1-tak)'' beat3=''(Czy ukończono noc 5 w Private Room'ie?-Menu Extra "Exotic Butters" odblokowane, Custom Night odblokowane-trzecia gwiazdka 1-tak)'' endsceneno=''(Numer Cutscenek po zakończonej nocy customowej 2-druga, 3-trzecia, 4-czwarta, 5-piąta, 6-szósta, 7-siódma, 8-ósma ostateczna)'' 11=''(Czy ukończono "Angry Ballet" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 12=''(Czy ukończono "Angry Ballet" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 13=''(Czy ukończono "Angry Ballet" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 14=''(Czy ukończono "Angry Ballet" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 21=''(Czy ukończono "Freddy & Co." na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 22=''(Czy ukończono "Freddy & Co." na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 23=''(Czy ukończono "Freddy & Co." na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 24=''(Czy ukończono "Freddy & Co." na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 31=''(Czy ukończono "Funtime Frenzy" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 32=''(Czy ukończono "Funtime Frenzy" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 33=''(Czy ukończono "Funtime Frenzy" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 34=''(Czy ukończono "Funtime Frenzy" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 41=''(Czy ukończono "Dolls, Attack!" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 42=''(Czy ukończono "Dolls, Attack!" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 43=''(Czy ukończono "Dolls, Attack!" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 44=''(Czy ukończono "Dolls, Attack!" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 51=''(Czy ukończono "Girls' Night" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 52=''(Czy ukończono "Girls' Night" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 53=''(Czy ukończono "Girls' Night" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 54=''(Czy ukończono "Girls' Night" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 61=''(Czy ukończono "Weirdos" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 62=''(Czy ukończono "Weirdos" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 63=''(Czy ukończono "Weirdos" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 64=''(Czy ukończono "Weirdos" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 71=''(Czy ukończono "Top Shelf" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 72=''(Czy ukończono "Top Shelf" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 73=''(Czy ukończono "Top Shelf" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 74=''(Czy ukończono "Top Shelf" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 81=''(Czy ukończono "Bottom Shelf" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 82=''(Czy ukończono "Bottom Shelf" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 83=''(Czy ukończono "Bottom Shelf" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 84=''(Czy ukończono "Bottom Shelf" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 91=''(Czy ukończono "Cupcake Challenge" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 92=''(Czy ukończono "Cupcake Challenge" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 93=''(Czy ukończono "Cupcake Challenge" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 94=''(Czy ukończono "Cupcake Challenge" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' 101=''(Czy ukończono "Golden Freddy" na poziomie Easy 1-tak)'' 102=''(Czy ukończono "Golden Freddy" na poziomie Normal 1-tak)'' 103=''(Czy ukończono "Golden Freddy" na poziomie Hard 1-tak)'' 104=''(Czy ukończono "Golden Freddy" na poziomie V.Hard 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FFPS/FNaF 6= FFPS/FNaF 6 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/FNAF6 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/CERT CERT 6th=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Lorekeeper" 1-tak)'' med=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Mediocrity" 1-tak)'' com=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Completion" 1-tak)'' ban=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Bankruptcy" 1-tak)'' ins=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Insanity" 1-tak)'' bla=''(Czy otrzymano certyfikat "Blacklisted" 1-tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|UCN= UCN C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/CN CN adjust=''(Początkowe informacje o prawidłowej głośności 1- tak)'' hs=''(Najlepszy wynik)'' i1=''(Ilość Frigid)'' i2=''(Ilość 3 Coins)'' i3=''(Ilość Battery)'' i4=''(Ilość DD Repel)'' mh=''(Czy aktywny monolog Mr. Hippo 1- tak)'' ep=''(Część epizodu cutscenek i żaba, 2-Toy Chica i Freddy, 3-Freddy i bekon, 4-Toy Chica i Wolf, 5-Freddy i kapelusz z owoców, 6-Toy Chcia i Toy Bonnie, 7-Freddy i suszenie ubrań, 8-Toy Chica i Mangle, 9-Freddy i ubrane drzewko, 10-Toy Chica i Marionetka, 11-Freddy zakończenie, 12-Toy Chica i Pigpatch, 13-Toy Chica zakończenie, 14-Golden Freddy)'' bestminutes=''(Najlepszy czas w 50/20 - minuty)'' besttens=''(Najlepszy czas w 50/20 - dziesiątki sekund)'' bestseconds=''(Najlepszy czas w 50/20 - jedności sekund)'' besttenths=''(Najlepszy czas w 50/20 - setne)'' ch0=''(Ukończono challenge - Pierwsza rozgrywka 1- tak)'' ch1=''(Ukończono challenge - Bears Attack 1 1- tak)'' ch2=''(Ukończono challenge - Bears Attack 2 1- tak)'' ch3=''(Ukończono challenge - Bears Attack 3 1- tak)'' ch4=''(Ukończono challenge - Pay Attention 1 1- tak)'' ch5=''(Ukończono challenge - Pay Attention 2 1- tak)'' ch6=''(Ukończono challenge - Ladies Night 1 1- tak)'' ch7=''(Ukończono challenge - Ladies Night 2 1- tak)'' ch8=''(Ukończono challenge - Ladies Night 3 1- tak)'' ch9=''(Ukończono challenge - Creepy Crawlies 1 1- tak)'' ch10=''(Ukończono challenge - Creepy Crawlies 2 1- tak)'' ch11=''(Ukończono challenge - Nightmares Attack 1- tak)'' ch12=''(Ukończono challenge - Springtrapped 1- tak)'' ch13=''(Ukończono challenge - Old Friends 1- tak)'' ch14=''(Ukończono challenge - Chaos 1 1- tak)'' ch15=''(Ukończono challenge - Chaos 2 1- tak)'' ch16=''(Ukończono challenge - Chaos 3 1- tak)'' __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|FiS2= Freddy in Space 2 C:/Users/Nazwa_Użytkownika/AppData/Roaming/MMFApplications/FIS2 FIS2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Mechanika Gry